Pirates of Mossflower
by DragonRider626
Summary: Several warriors have been thrown into the past or future told that they must take a life of piracy to find their true meaning... Rated for language, blood, and lotsa violence!
1. Prolouge

Okay peeps. This is my first fic so go easy. Please R & R! I do not own Redwall or any of the characters included in the book. This fic is meant to be an alternate future happening after Redwall where some of the warriors including Deyna, Arven, Mariel, Dandin and Finnbar Galedeep, have been flung into the past or the future for a reason stated later in the fic. _________________-----------------------------------__________________ (Man this border sucks.) Prolouge  
  
It was a rainy cold night and all manner of life had tucked itself away to sleep. Like a dark looming sentry, Redwall stood sleeping peacefullywaiting for the light of dawn to greet them. However, some beasts chose not to sleep and stole across the grounds. Through the orchard and around the pond, Matthias, Mariel, Dandin, Arven, Deyna and Finnbar strode. They wrapped themselves in cloaks to keep out the saturation. "Grrr.This cold is really getting' on my nerves, mates." Deyna growled annoyedly. Matthias didn't answer. His mind was stuck on something else. Darn, I feel like a monster! Oh, well... It's better than telling her what's really going on. "Something wrong, Matthias?" Mariel asked. She had noticed the warrior's troubled features. He didn't answer. "Just leave him be, Mariel. He's got a lot on his mind that he needs to wrangle himself." Dandin whispered flatly.They reached the small gate on the west side of the abbey and pushed through it. There was a cart waiting for them with an otter sitting at the front. Two sable horses snorted restlessly shaking water from their manes.When the group reached the cart the otter called out to them. "Do you really want to do this, mates?" "Yes" Matthias answered emotionlessly. "Then git yourselves into the cart afore ye catch your death out ere!" His eyes were hooded by an overhanging board sheilding him from the rain. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled as they crowded into the large cart. "Hyah!" The otter cried as he lashed the reins encouraging the horses to move and they galloped off toward the ocean. As the cart bumped over the muddy road Matthias leaned out of the window and looked at the peaceful sanctuary. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..Cornflower.  
  
So what do you think? Heart wrenching, huh? So anyways please R&R! We have quotas to meet... No really please! 


	2. Welcome aboard the Rising Sun

Sorry for the wait between chaps guys. I was at Disneyworld so I had no access to the internet.  
  
Disclaimer is the same as the prologue EXCEPT, I DO own Pinfeather, Larl and The adoptive name Gale. And, now, more ugly borders. (And the first chapter)  
  
"They should be here by now." Matthias said, a little worried as he scanned the sea's horizon for ships. The storm from the night before was over and the ground was steaming from the heat of the rising sun. "So, Deyna, tell me again WHY that old witch sent all of you here." "Well." Deyna said taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "She said something like if we didn't find her sister and get the treasure to pay her for an increased seeing, then we would never learn our fate." He said. "She also said that the seeing will get her sister to tell us what special artifacts we need and to bring them someplace else otherwise the Thousand will devour the world." He finished. "Wait." Matthias blurted. "Who in hellfire is that?" "That's the thing, I don't know."  
  
Dandin stood up and pointed to the East. "Look! Sails!" He cried. Mariel instantly pulled him down behind the rocks. "Damn it all, Dandin, we don't know if that's them or not!" She whispered scolding her fiancé briskly. Sure enough four large sails bulged about a hundred yards away from the coast. "Now, the only question is friend or foe..." Finnbar whispered grimly fingering one of his twin blades. A body splashed from the boat into the water, but none came to look overboard. "Friend." Muttered Arven as Mariel withdrew her hand from Dandin's mouth. "Oh, I was holding my breath for a few seconds there." They jogged up to the shore as a fully grown male Sea otter waded up. "So.. This is the whole group, eh?" He said jovially. He sized them up smiling at every step. "Hahaha! So this is you eh?" The kind beast said thrusting a large paw to Matthias. "Name's Larl! I'll be the captain to your first hand mate!" He chuckled happily shaking Matthias's paw briskly. "Oh, but since you killed Cluny, Matthias, all the sea rats and corsairs'll be after yer hide!" He said warningly. "Unless you get a nickname. Pinfeather! Get out here you crazed old bird!" A large shrike flew over the starboard toward them. He landed showily but lost his balance and flew beak first into the sand kicking up same. He spit out a few shells and about a pound of sand sputtering. "Rrrrrr. Iz not old 'r crizzed ye stoopid zee 'utter!" The Butcher Bird squawked angrily, spitting mouthfuls of sand into the water. "Sure, Pin. We need a name for this young'un." Pinfeather strutted around Matthias sizing him up and clacking his beak together. "Hmmm. Doesn't likk like a Tinting...But duzz likk like a Shinto.. Nice thick arm muscles on im... Likks like a warrer to me.Oh, likks like hizz not a virgin eether! Hrakkakkarrr! Youms not that da kin of peezzful one iz ya? You naughty beast, you! Kraaaaaakaaharr!!!" He yelled out slyly. Matthias's eye was twitching like he had a disease and was about ready to draw the Scimitar at his side when Larl yelled out. "Pinfeather! Enough!" "Alright, alright. Hmmmmm.. Aright! We shill call zee mouzz Gale frim now on in!" The shrike squawked and flew back up to the crow's nest of the vessel. "Right! Now, are you all able to be loyal to a pirate captain even when yer eyes are starin' into the face of danger!?" Larl yelled to the crew. "Aye!" They shouted back to him. "Good! I always wanted to say that!" He laughed. "Okay, the ship's name is Rising Sun, she has twelve cannons, six on each side and four large sails, a galley a deck a crew's quarters, captain's quarters and a pretty damn big deck at that! I expect all of you to rotate watch, cooking duty, tiller duty, barnacle scraping." They all winced at the last one. "And you all need to work the anchor, the sails, and there is one big thing." He said dramatically" Deck swabbing."  
  
"Whew! I thought he was going to say that we slept in separate hammocks..."Dandin said relieved indicating Mariel. Gale smiled. "Wait until you get married before you even start talking about that, lover boy." This made them all laugh. They boarded and got under way quickly as it was almost noon and they had already eaten lunch and breakfast. But as Gale looked back toward the land as the boat sailed away and a stray tear found the salty seawater as he thought he saw his wife's face in one of the clouds.  
  
AWWWWWWWWW. More sadness! No, Pinfeather is not that perverted in the entire fic I'll just say that now. So please R+R! PLEASE. No more quotas though. YAY. 


	3. Surprise

I'm chapter happy! But that's a good thing because no one likes a draught! This is where all of the romantic bosh ends. Except the marriage between Mariel and Dandin where they eloped. Same disclaimer okay? It's just that everyone except the crew is mine.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" Screamed Mariel as a few feathers from Pinfeather's tail fell from the stairwell. "I'm changing here!!!" She slammed the doors shut still half naked she stalked off to her dresser as the doors barely missed Pinfeather's tail. "Pervert...Always peeking when somebeast is trying to have a bit of privacy." She muttered slipping on a faded green tunic. Dandin stretched in his hammock and yawned "Morning, angel" He said tiredly. "More like good afternoon, you big sleepyhead." Mariel said humorously. "What do you mean?" He said walking to the door after slipping a habit on over his nightshirt.  
  
He swung the doors wide and was blinded for a moment as he stared out into the sun that was completely overhead. "That's what I mean." Mariel said walking past him. "Lunch!" Finnbar yelled ringing a small triangle. "You have dish duty again, Dandin!" "Why?" He asked, annoyed. "Because you keep waking up so late!" The crew went into the spacious galley. "Wow, ever since we got the ship expanded, she's been more of a beaut' than before!" Larl laughed. "Aye, that's true!" Deyna said happily. "Remember sixteen seasons ago we had just left on this journey?" There was a resounding "Yes" That echoed through the galley.  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful day!" Gale Said throwing his arms out wide. "RAAAAK! Git daown, now!!!" Pinfeather yelled startling everyone within earshot. "Sales on starboard!" "They're fifty yards away you stupid bird!" Gale screamed. "Guess we'll just have to fight it out!" Deyna yelled "Ready the cannons!" They heard a teenage mouse's voice ring out from the other ship. "Huh? WAIT! PARLEY! WE'RE NOT ENEMIES!" Gale yelled out drastically.  
  
The mouse looked alarmingly close to Gale. Almost like a brother, but was also much different. He had blue eyes and chestnut colored fur. "Come aboard, pirate! My captain wants to speak with you!" The crew started to climb over when the young mouse cried out. "No! She only wants to speak to the first mate!"  
  
"She!?" Gale thought, very surprised at the remark. "That would be me." He said in a low voice. The mouse led him to a hallway. "So... How old are you?" Gale asked. I'll be sixteen seasons in about a week. 'Strange...That's when I left Redwall.'Gale thought. They finally came to the Captain's Quarters at the end of the hall. "This is as far as I can go. My mother likes to speak to other ship's parleyers alone. 'And she's his mother to boot!' Gale thought.  
  
The quarters was decorated very daintily and regally. The chair spun around and a female mouse sat in the chair and her face instantly took on a shocked expression. "Matthias!" There in the large chair sat the most familiar and delicate mouse Matthias had ever known.  
  
Cornflower.  
  
Hehehehe! Unexpected, huh? Centering technique was good for that part, huh? Please R&R! 


End file.
